Final Fantasy 7's: Intertwined Destinies
by Aliana1
Summary: Its been two years since the Meteor War. At first everything is fine, but now cloud and his friends are faced with another threat that not only jeopardizes his world but ours. Will it be Cloud who has to face it, or someone else? Is Sephiroth envolved??
1. prolouge

            The wind blew, and carried, what seemed to be, water mist?  The wind danced around the lone figure that stood on the Gazebo.  The wind twirled around him and reached its destination, a pot full of ashes.  There was once a fire there, but it had extinguished a while ago.  The wind swirled around it until smoke could be seen.  The figure moved to pot and, with a fire spell, lit it.  The fire blazed, and the wind died down. He stared into the fire, just staring, and thinking.     

            How many years had it been?  He didn't know when he lost her.  Without her he felt even more incomplete.  He loved her smile, her walk, her eyes.  He had it all right there, but HE took her away from him.

"Sephiroth, you dog..."

_you took her you bastard!  You took my partner.  So much, you've taken so much!_

            Its true.  Sephiroth tore their relationship apart.  It was all his fault.

"Cloud?"

            He turned and saw Yuffie standing on the frame of the gazebo.  They were in Wutai for the reunion.  She looked concerned, as well she should had, Cloud had been moping around all year.  She was gone and for that, he was always sad.  Not even his beautiful counterpart could cheer him up, and she felt bad about it, and also she also felt resentment.

"Oh, its just you.  Hey Yuf, aren't you supposed to studying with Vincent?"

"Yeah, but we finished early.  Are you alright?  You seem, oh i don't know, sad?"

_please don't close me out.  You've done it for SO long._

She looked up at him with big eyes.

            Cloud stared at the girl.  She was now 18 and had grown up immensely.  She was like his sister.

"I'm fine, just came to catch the breeze."

            Yuffie nodded her head in understanding.  Cloud sighed.  He felt so alone.  As he slipped into his thoughts he went back to his normal self.  He started to head for the house, then stopped short, standing beside her.

"Where's Tifa?"

            Yuffie blinked to think.

"In the kitchen."

            Cloud looked at the door and sighed.

"I really need a drink."

            He slumped off, his face full of sadness and longing.  It was routine now.  Everyday he would stand there and go in for a drink.  It was like clockwork.  The fire's warmth met Yuffie's legs as the wind picked up again.  She looked at it.

"Fire..."

            It was so much like her, graceful, full of life, beautiful, delicate, yet strong.  She sighed and questioned why.  But she already knew. Nothing lasts forever. 

The wind blew and she soon felt cold.  She looked at the now extinguished fire.  The cold air bit at her face.  She blinked back tears.

"Why..."

            She shook her head and headed for the house.  A whisper passed her ears.  She stopped.  She turned around and looked at the flame.  It was gone but she could see the beginnings of another.

_-like a phoenix from the ashes...-_

            Just like her she thought.  She stared and sighed.

_Come back home soon friend._

            A tear slid down her face.  Everyone missed her.  She closed her eyes and made a wish.  

"Come back home to us soon...Tifa."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            This IS a Cloud and Aeris fic.  There will be other couples also.


	2. Ch. 1: Love of My Life

Final Fantasy 7's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch 1: Love of my life

The sound fighting filled the hot summer air and tension rose higher and higher. There were wails of anger and sick joy as the two figures fought it out. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the two warriors exchanged blows. 

"DIE!! You will be defeated!"

"There is no frikin way I'm going to loose! Prepare to F%$^#@$ die!"

"LIMIT BREAK!!!!"

"Grrr... Ack!"

And finally, at long last, it was over. A long and depressing 'KO' sounded throughout the house and field.

"Kuso! I can't believe the little brat beat me!"

It was true. There Yuffie was, standing over Cid triumphant...again.

"Ha ha, in yo face! You're too old! I'm Queen of the world!"

"Meh..."

As the triumphant Yuffie pranced around the room Cloud and Vincent had chose to come into the house now. Both men knew what kind of mayhem went on when Cid and Yuffie would spar. And believe them, it wasn't pretty. Cloud made his way to the couch where a very brave Aeris sat.

"So, how did it end this time?"

"Weeeell. Yuffie did a very dirty trick to win this time."

"I AM GOOD!! WOO! Vincent Valentine! Are you eyeballin me boy?"

Vincent rolled his eyes.

"What did she do?"

"She took Cid's cigarettes and told him she would throw them away."

"That was really dirty Yuffie."

"Ouch."

"So? Want a piece of me?"

"Cloud, I swear, we have got to keep that game away from her, especially when she plays with Cid!"

"Hmmmm, why not? Bring it on brat!"

Cloud looked over at the two.

".... Oh crap.... she's got Vincent, its the end of the world...."

"Ha. Sometimes I wish those rich people didn't make a video game about us. If they did why in this world would they pit us against each other? Think of the name! 'Avalanche Battle Royal' where you can fight against Shinra, Sephiroth and fellow teammates!"

"Yeah, but I mean its not their fault that Yuffie and Cid think that they are the favorites. Everyone knows that I, Cloud Strife, am the ultimate favorite."

"Suure." 

"Take THAT Vinny!"

"You act like that hurt."

The couple looked over at the two gamers with a laugh. This was going to be a very long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about nine when the servants had cleared the dinner table. Vincent had gotten addicted to the game and was now fighting Cait Sith, who was becoming interested. Cid was cheering on Vincent, while Yuffie was cheering on Cait. Meanwhile, Cloud had just finished his shower and was proceeding to get a drink. Too bad for him, he had to go into the uncharted domain of the gamers. 

"To put as Yuffie would 'you suck, I win'"

"Whatever, hey Yuf, take my place young one, carry on my tradition of ass beatin."

Cait acted as an old master dying. He was giving his 'student' his last wishes.

"Yes SIR!! I'll make you proud! You an me Vinny, one on one, bitch!" 

"Sure sweetie, hey cloud, do you wish to play?"

Cloud blinked. Then he smiled.

"Naw cupcakes, I'm very flattered you've finally asked me though."

"No prob sweetie. So Yuffie, are you ready to have a go?"

Cid's eyes bulged out of his head as Yuffie laughed mischievously. Cait Sith had gotten out of his master Yoda face and had started to make little cat-calls (excuse the pun).

"Why Vincent...Id love one. But I think it would be more fun with two guys and a girl. Cloud dear, would you please?"

She batted her eyelashes making Cloud laugh. He loved it when they all played like that. After all, he lived in Niebelum with Aeris, and Vincent. Vincent lived in the mansion and was rarely alone because Yuffie was always there. He chuckled to himself. He was about to answer yes until he saw Aeris outside.

_I wonder why she's outside?_

"Sure, but I have a lovely lady waiting for me outside. Sorry shnookums."

Yuffie smiled. Vincent chuckled to himself, Cait Sith was grinning and Cid...well Cid was still recovering.

"Too bad Yuf. 'Cause we ALL know he ain't talkin bout you!"

"Hey Cait, do you mean the lady or the lovely part?"

"Both!"

Yuffie threw a pillow at them.

"Grrr. Shut-up Cait! Shut up Vincent!"

Cid just blinked.

"Ha ha!"

With his drink in hand, Cloud left the little scene. He slid open the door. He winced a little at the cool wind; after all it was very hot in the house. He made his way to Aeris. Aeris, his love, his companion, his life. He was still smiling as he sat down beside her. But it instantly left his face when he saw her eyes. They looked so sad.

"You know, I thought she would have showed up by now."

Aeris' voice trailed off as she sighed. 

_Why didn't you come back? What could be so important?_

A tear slid down Aeris' face. It didn't seem right.

Cloud watched her with curiosity. Why hadn't she come back? 

_Is it because of what I did Tiff?_

No. He shook his head. Tifa was stronger than that. Besides, he knew the truth. She was in love with Zach. He had known for a long time. He found out when he fought against Sephiroth the final time by himself. Sephiroth knew he was going to die so he threw something in his face to hurt him. 

Cloud looked over at Aeris. She was silently crying. He put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. He couldn't tell Aeris about Tifa and Zach. It would destroy her. It wasn't that she cared; it was just, he had left her, abandoned her for someone else. And right now, it seemed Cloud was doing the same thing. And the worst part was, it was the same girl, the girl she had come to call her best friend. Tifa. Cloud didn't love her anymore. His feelings for Tifa left when Aeris died. His mind was made up then, so was his heart. His eyes bulged out as he thought of this.

"Aeris, I love you, and no matter how I act or what I do, always remember that. Okay?"

She looked up at him. 

_Oh, Cloud, if you only knew..._

"Okay. I've always known. I know that now you are concerned for her safety, that's all."

Aeris smiled at him. This was her man, her lover, and her soon to be husband. She couldn't be anymore happier.

"Good, lets hit the sack. I'm tired."

Aeris giggled. 

"You're ALWAYS tired!"

"Yeah, I know, whatever."

"Ugh, stupid male."

The pair exchanged glances and laughed. They made their way to the house. Two eyes watched them leave. They didn't see them because they were hidden by a shadow.

"You know something Aeris, don't you? What are you hiding?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took me so long. I kept retyping and it STILL didn't sound right. Darn, still doesn't. Well, please review! Any ideas about what's going on? Drop me a line. Got any of those beautiful flames? Drop me a line. I accept them all. Thanks, and review!


	3. Ch. 2: Conversations

Final Fantasy 7's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch. 2: Conversations

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know something Aeris, don't you?  What are you hiding?"

The pair of eyes wondered this aloud.

What's going on? 

            "A lot more than you think."

            A tall dark figure came up from behind.  His deep blood-red eyes sparkled in the moonlight.  It was about midnight and the moon was full.  Some of the beams fell on the two figures, showing the two people.  Yuffie and Vincent.

"You care deeply, I know."

            Vincent watched her out of the corner of his eye.  She looked so pale and fragile in the moonlight.  He stopped looking at her and turned his attention to the scene before him.  

            They both watched the stream in front of them.  The stream flowed smoothly under the bridge.  Neither talked for a while.  They both wanted to savor the peace.  Vincent and Yuffie loved their little playful fights, but sometimes they just liked to sit back and enjoy their surroundings.  They both treasured this time.  But right now, they both felt uneasy.  Yuffie was the first to speak.

"Yes I do, I care very deeply.  Why?  Why did this happen?  I mean, I know that by denying his feelings for Tifa he was killing them both, but why did she have to leave?"

            She let the tears flow down her cheeks freely.  She could do that around him, he was so...sweet and caring.  Yeah, that's it.  

            Vincent looked down at the poor young woman.

Is it possible that she has feelings for him? 

            Vincent shook his head.  No.  If she did, then why was she so concerned about Tifa?  He knew they were both so close, and he knew that they shared all their secrets.  He knew that with Tifa's leaving, Yuffie would be alone.  But, was it sadness or, anger?  It didn't make sense.

"Yuffie, I can feel your pain.  Its hard on all of us."

            She nodded.  Vincent was always there.  Now, he was there even more, since Tifa was gone. She was struck with an idea.

"Maybe, if I talk to him, then-" 

            She was cut short.

"No.  This is not the time to be emotional.  A change is coming Yuffie, I know it, I can feel it. We must be prepared.  Do not tell anyone just yet, I need some more time to think this through."

            Yuffie stared at him wide eyed.  It was strange.  She had been feeling the same exact thing lately.  Also, Red had said something to that effect earlier that week before he left.  

Erie 

"Does it have something to do with Tifa?"

            Yuffie's voice was shaky as she said this.  She knew there was a connection, she just didn't know where.  She may usually act playful and selfish like a child, but she could be just as smart and responsible as any adult when she needed to be.

"Yes, but its something more than her.  Yuffie, have you had a reoccurring thought in your head you just couldn't get out?"

            Vincent tilted his head towards her.  He looked at her with a grim expression.

"Yes, go on."

"Well I've been having one lately and all it says is that 'secrets will be revealed'.  Each time this happens, i feel a strong life force, an evil life force.  That's why tomorrow I wish for you to train with me.  We HAVE to be prepared."

            His eyes tore away from hers.  She was the only one he had mentioned this to.  He sighed and turned his attention back to Yuffie.  She had watched him and let what he said sink in.  She looked up at him, their eyes locked.

"Trust me."

            Even though his request was barely a whisper, she heard it.  She nodded her head her eyes never leaving his.

His eyes, so deep...NO!  This is important! 

            Yuffie forced herself out of those thoughts and got a hold of herself.

"Is there something wrong?"

            Vincent cocked his head to the side.  She was acting weird. 

"No, i was just thinking about the situation."

I could never tell you, you have your own problems to deal with...

            Their eyes never did leave each other.  She coolly took hers away, and stared at the less intense scene of Wutai. 

"So, is this change good or bad?"

"Both."

            She exhaled heavily.  She had a feeling he would say that.  She ran her fingers through her jet-black hair.  She had felt the change too, so she couldn't help wondering about everyone else.  What Yuffie was really concerned about was how Tifa fitted into the picture.  It was puzzling to her.  Then, after a long silence she thought about something she had looked over. 

"Vincent, what if Tifa is the evil that is behind the change?  I mean, is it possible?"

            Vincent was taken aback by her sudden outburst, but understood perfectly what she meant.  Yuffie licked her lips nervously.  Fear started to grip her heart.  If this was true, then anything was possible.  Even the possibility that Sephiroth was alive.  Oh, boy, she didn't even want to go there, she still had to go to sleep.

"I see what you mean, anything is possible-"

            Yuffie's face reflected what she was thinking inside.

"-But, i don't think it is very likely."

            Vincent knew that if she thought of it too much, she would stress herself out.  So he did what he could.  He lied.  There was a possibility, a small one, but there was a chance.  Thankfully, his lie worked.  He sighed.

Treating her like a child again.

"You should go and get some sleep.  You have a long day ahead of you."

            He managed to smile at her.  Even though he talked like other people, and talked more than he used to, he still didn't smile that much.

"Yes Sir! Right away!"

            Vincent watched her leave with a question in his mind.

How is it possible for her to act so happy on the outside, and yet be so sad? Who am I kidding, she'll never tell me.  Besides, it's none of my business.

            Vincent turned back to the scene.  Unknown to him, Aeris was up and had heard the conversation.

I wish I could help, I assure you everything is okay, but...I've made a promise. Oh, I'm so sorry...

            She shook her head.  Then, a grin came to her face.

Yuffie and Vincent are becoming closer than before. Hmmm, Is it, more? 

            Aeris quickly dismissed the thought, it wasn't her place.  Hey, what could she say?  She IS a hopeless romantic after all.  With that in mind, she crept off to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yuffie crept up to her room, if she were to be caught; she would NEVER hear the end of it, especially from that tramp Shintari.

"Hold it!  Were have you been all night child?"

            The lights flashed on, revealing a sleepy Godo, and a VERY pissed stepmother.

"Well, well.  Its 1 in the morning.  Where have you been?"

            Her stepmother narrowed her eyes.  She had married Yuffie's dad a year ago.  Yuffie hated her, and she knew it.  And her stepmother LOVED it.

"Oh, nowhere really.  Just went out, got laid, got high, oh yeah, did you know you're going to be a grand-ma?"

            Yuffie REALLY didn't like her.  Godo scowled.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that!  Apologize!"

            This infuriated her.

"Mother? MOTHER!!  I don't have one remember?  You drove her away!  That old hag is not my MOTHER just because you married her!"

            On that note, Yuffie stormed into her room.

"Ohh, that bitch!  Both of them ruining my life!  Making me become a 'lady'.  Ha!  You mean dressed up whore!"

            Godo and his wife could hear her through the door.  Godo shook his head as his wife smiled.

"She is very strong Godo."

            He looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean disrespectful."

"No, strong.  She can handle what is about to come.  She will also need a strong and handsome husband."

            She smiled evilly.

_Mother knows best._

            "Wha?  What are you talking about woman?  Her suitors are just fine.  They aren't rich, but hey."

"Oh forget it dear.  Leave it to me." 

            Godo, still confused, shrugged and headed off to bed.

What are you scheming woman? 

            She had formulated the perfect plan

_Only the best.  I have plans for you Yuffie, my daughter...._

            She whispered her thought to Yuffie's door.

I will be victorious 

All this happened unbeknownst to Yuffie, for she had fallen asleep, unaware of what was yet to come.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry if the dialogue, oh how should i put this, um, SUCKS but hey, I'm in a slump.  Send me the good, the bad, and the downright ugly reviews.  I want em, I can handle it.  Any ideas of what's going on?  Tell me please, because I don't!  Review!


	4. Ch. 3: Afternoon Mayhem

Final Fantasy 7's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch. 3:  Afternoon Mayhem           

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was morning and the sun shined down on the people of Wutai.  The air was cool and the weather was perfect.  Everything was fine, Cloud was telling the little children about his adventure, Aeris was in her room sewing, Cid was at the foot of the mountain, Barret and Red had just come back and were sitting in the shade, and Vincent was waiting for Yuffie to come out of the cathouse.  Soon, everyone would have to leave and return to his or her normal lives.  

            The breeze played with Vincent's hair as he waited.  It had been an hour since he had asked Yuffie to get ready and he was getting restless.  

"This sucks!"

            Vincent looked up at the top of the stairs.  There she was, clad in a skintight outfit.  She had on regular shorts with a tight top.  The sight almost made Vincent fall over.  She looked incredible except for that one thing that made him laugh.

"Its-its PINK!  Ewwww, this is not right man, not right!"

            Vincent chuckled.

Probably the work of that girl 

            Vincent inwardly cringed at the thought of her.  She was just so annoying! She always hanged on him, it was sickening.  But, he had to admit: she was cute...in a street skank sort of way.  Yes, Shintari, Wutai's very own rich tramp.

            Yuffie made her way down the steps, wincing at everyone from the pain of her shorts' tightness.

"Morning Miss. Yuffie, you look well."

            Yuffie gave Vincent a dirty look.  She put her workout bag on her shoulder.  

"Funny, aren't we being charming today. Lets go sweet prince."

            Vincent smirked.  This was going to be a VERY interesting training session. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man. I'm beat!  All that work didn't make any damn sense!"

            Barret and Red XII were lying on the grass under the shade of the tall trees.  They had just come from Midgar for their annual check-up on the city.  One the way they picked up the Turks.  Reno, Rude and Elena were in the Wutai woods camping and were nearly killing each other. 

            Red XII lifted his head and smiled.  Barret was one lazy S.O.B.

"Well, the work wouldn't have been so hard if you weren't trying to kill Reno the whole time."

            Barret crossed his arms.  He didn't even want to hear that name.  

"Don't mention that red head foo's name round me.  I can't stand the guy.  His hair is more messed up then Cloud's is!"

            Red chuckled.  Barret was always screaming for Cloud to change his hair before he poked someone's eye out.  While Barret sat emphasizing his point, Cid saw the two as he walked. After giving the situation some thought, he decided to have a seat.

"Hello ladies! What's shakin'?"

            Cid lit up another cigarette as he sat down.  

"Ahhhh, sweet, sweet nicotine."

            Barret looked on in disgust.  This guy never got enough of it.  No wonder Shera makes him change clothes and brush his teeth whenever he enters the house.

"Ya mean,'Ahhhhhh, sweet, sweet, lung cancer.'  Those things will kill ya foo."

            Cid rolled his eyes and began to purr.

"Oh I didn't know you even f$&#!n' cared, my big heap of sweet brown sugar.  Com'on, gimme a kiss."

            Cid winked at Barret and reached his arms out for him.  Horrified, Barret leapt up and backed away.

"Ha ha.  Very funny."

            Cid batted his eyes and flipped the little amount of hair he had.

"Oh shnookums, you know I just LOVE it when you play hard to get."

            Cid moaned.  

"Stay away from me.  Dis aint funny no more!"

"Who says I'm jokin sweetie?"

            Red was DEEPLY enjoying himself.  If he only had a recorder.  He watched the display with elated eyes.  This was truly a sight.

"Hey now!  Cut it out!  Stop actin a foo' hear?"

            Cid made his eyebrows move suggestively.  Cid was laughing his ass off inside.  By now, he was standing up and stalking Barret, he almost had him when Red spoke up.

"Alright now Cid, keep it in your pants-"

            Barret looked relived as Cid backed down and started laughing.

"Thanks Red.  I always knew there was something wrong with him.  It was either he or Cloud."

            Cid and Red stared at each other.  Red smirked and finished his sentence.

"Like I said, keep it in your pants, until the honeymoon that is!"

            The two war buddies laughed.  Barret was VERY purple. (Couldn't say red because he is kinda dark. ^-^!)  He stared at the two and after a moment, laughed too.  So there they were.  Three old war Veterans, laughing like they were little toddlers.  After a while, they stopped and took their old places.  The wind lulled them to sleep.  

            A lone figure was standing there, in the shadows, watching them.  The shadow was not alone; there were two creatures with it.  The person had what seemed to be a Video camera in their hand.  A smiled played on her lips, yes, HER lips.  She straightened herself up and gave out a low growl.  The animal's head's perked up at the sound, knowing exactly what to do.  They ran off to their predetermined locations.

"Let the games begin."

            In a flash, the woman was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The two people's bodies met in a heated battle.  Block after block, punch after punch, kick after kick, the two lunged at each other, hopping to land in a hit.  The sun beated down on their sweat drenched bodies.  They had been fighting for an hour and it seemed like it had only been five minutes.  They stopped and sized each other up.  The younger of the two was about to attack, but was cut short by a command.

"Yuffie, that's enough.  Rest for five minutes.  Afterward we will fight with our weapons."

            She nodded her head.  Vincent was more of a workout than she had anticipated. 

_Man, for an old guy, he sure is fast._

            Almost as if Vincent had read her thoughts, he took that exact moment to laugh aloud.  His laugh was clear and jovial, it had so much life and feeling.  Vincent looked at the woman, she looked like she had just given birth to a chocobo.  He cocked his head to the side and stared at her shorts.  

_So very, very tight...._

            Yuffie caught Vincent's sideway glance and reached into her bag.  She knew weapon training with Vincent was harder than one on one, so she made sure before she left she would be prepared. A sly smile played on her lips.  Vincent caught it and gulped.

_Oh no, what is the she-devil up to now?_

            Yuffie never ceased to amaze him.  She was forever comin up with pranks and schemes, most as of late, he had been part of.  The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

_Maybe this is payback for helping her._

            He eyed her as she took her bag to the edge of the pond.  He saw her throw something in the water.  Oh yeah, he was a goner.  She smiled sweetly and jumped in.

"Hey Vinny, care to join me?"

            One of his eyebrows arched up.

_Oh, come on now.  I'm not stupid._

"No thank you, enjoy yourself."

            Yuffie grinned like a bobcat.  She was going to get him before the day was over, after all, they were all leaving this evening.

"Oh, what a shame.  Darn, well, at least I have space to PLAY."

            When Yuffie said 'PLAY' the way she changed the angle of her eyebrows made her look evil. 

_A lovely trait she picked up from that deadbeat Reno._

            Yuffie plunged under the water.  Vincent shook his head and waited for her to come up for some air.  He waited.  And waited.  And waited.  Waiting... After about three minutes, when she didn't come up, he got worried.  Vincent made his way to the pond.  When he was near the edge when he saw a group of bubbles and Yuffie's shirt and shorts.  

_Oh shit...hey, wait a minute._

            He moved closer to the edge.  

How the hell did she get those suckers off, something's not ri- 

            Vincent found his body engulfed by cool clean water.  He thrashed about to get himself straight and made his way up to the surface.  He wiped eyes and started cursing.  She was SO dead.  He heard laughing on the ground and looked up to find Reno and Tiff laughing at him.

"Reno, I'm going to kill your girlfriend."

            Reno dismissed the threat.  Oh yeah, like he hadn't heard THAT one before.  Vincent turned around and faced the young ninja.  She was smiling triumphantly with the Underwater materia in her hand.  To his surprise, she was wearing a very small bikini with white shorts.  

"Oh Vinny, I didn't know you cared SO much.  Well, I gotta go before the witch of a mother comes after me."

            Yuffie looked up at the audience and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gods, TIF!!  When, why, where?!"

            Tiff smiled at Yuffie.  It had been to long.

"Why hiya chick!  I got here with Reno and the gang.  I had to sneak pass Cloud."

            Yuffie looked down at the water.  If she was Tiff, she would sneak away from Cloud's eyes too if she was always being blamed for things.  Yuffie shook her head.

It doesn't matter now.  I can REALLY have some fun! 

"Care to join me?"

            Tiff snorted.

"No way!  And mess up my wonderful hair? Pu-lease!"

            Tiff flung her hair for emphasis.

"Come on, let's go before I die of boredom!"

            Yuffie nodded.  She made her way out of the water.  As she passed Vincent, he put his hand on her arm.  Their eyes locked and she understood.  Stay strong.  She gave him a smile and ran off with the two.  He followed her, just in case Cloud or Godo found out.  They were at the entrance waving at him on their motorcycles.  Yuffie looked almost sad for a moment.

"Hey Yuf, what's the matter?"

            Yuffie looked up at her friend.

"Nothin Tiff.  I just wish Tifa were here."

"Yeah, me too..."

            Out of the corner of her eye, Tiffany saw Cloud rushing out of the tavern.

_Crap, the shit has hit the fan._

"Lets get the hell outta here!"

"Agreed, hold on Yuffie baby."

            With that they revved up their cycles and fled.

            By the time Cloud got to the entrance they were barely visible.  Cloud growled.

"What the hell was SHE here for?"

            Vincent shot back a cold menacing look.  He got sick of Cloud blaming other people for his mistakes.  

"Well. SHE was here to pick up her friend!  Don't be an ass."

            Cloud pouted.  He never got his way when Vincent was around.  That really sucked.  Cloud turned to see Aeris storm off, she was mad at him too.  He instantly felt guilty.  

"Sorry..."

            Cloud grumbled some other things and left after Aeris.  Vincent looked up at the horizon, where they were waiting for Elena and Rude.  He could make Yuffie and Reno out much, but he clearly tell which bike Tiffany was on.  

"Wild."

            Vincent turned to go to Yuffie's house and take a nap before he left.  He walked up the stairs, tired from the days work.  He gently drifted off to sleep, thinking of that mysterious girl Tiffany and her dark brown braids flowing in the wind.

_That girl is trouble._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Muhahaha!  I'm so evil.  Did you think that was Tifa?  At first it was going to be.  Thanks to all who reviewed, love ya'll madly.  You might get a clue about Tifa from my other story Final Fantasy 8's: Intertwined Destinies.  *He he, I'm the Queen of shameless promos...*  Well, will you please review?  I would appreciate it much thank you.  Till next update. Ja! 


	5. Ch. 4: Truth and Lies

Final Fantasy 7's: Intertwined Destinies

Ch. 4: Truth and Lies

            It was so confusing how friends break up wonderful relationships over futile things.  The mere thought of ending a friendship on a misunderstanding would make anyone laugh.  It was silly; surely, something that childish could, or would, never happen.  Surely....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Aeris stood on the deck of the Highwind, the wind ripping through her hair.  Her pale brow creased in thought.  Beads of light sweat formed in her small hands.  Aeris was torn.  Torn between the love of her life, and her friend that was like a sister to her.  This was not fair to any of them.  First the love triangle, where no one knew who they loved or liked.  That evil triangle where feelings where really unknown until that one day.  She could clearly remember that day in the Temple, when she asked Cait Sith for his prediction.  Her heart leapt for joy when her love was confirmed, the happiness she felt was so unreal.  She had never felt so wonderful in her life, but she was pulled back into the reality of the situation when she saw Tifa's face.  That face, beautiful in everyway, that beautiful face, contorted with anguish and despair.

            Aeris closed her eyes and put her hands on her face.  This was her life.  Here she was, alive, living in the past, not living in the present, not living at all.  Her body shook violently as the Highwind started picking up speed.  She stared at her hands, the hands that brought about salvation to their world.  These same hands that made a heart-wrenching promise to her friend, to Tifa.  She jerked her head into the wind suddenly and the ribbon in her hair tore, leaving her red locks free to fly.  She cried and cried.  A promise, this was what all her pain and torture was over, a promise.

_This whole war started with a simple promise!  METEOR, Jenova, everything!! Started with a-a, PROMISE!  And now, new danger is around the corner and i am helpless!_

            Aeris' knees gave way and she fell onto the deck.  There was so much that was going on, it was right under their noses and there was nothing she could do about it until the right time came.  But, when was it?

"Will there ever really be a right time Tif?"

            She whispered a lone question to the world.  Two eyes glistened with tears from the biting wind.

"Well, after all this time I thought you knew."

            She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  Vincent.  He made his way to her and picked her up to carry her in his arms.  He carried her down the stairs and at the foot, set her down on her feet.  They stared at each other for a moment and nodded.  They made their way towards the conference room.  

_Maybe its time I told someone, after all, I'm the reason she left. _

            When the room doors were closed and locked behind them, Aeris faced him.  

"You know that there is something off, don't you?"

            Her eyes flashed a look of undoubted seriousness.  Vincent let his eyes flash back at her. 

"Yes.  We were fools to think fate was finished with us.  But tell me, where is Tifa?"

            There was a long maddening pause.  Aeris' chest was moving outward and inward rapidly.  Her breathing grew faster with every second.  Vincent laid a hand on her shoulder and let her calm herself down.  When Aeris finally lifted her face to his, her eyes were blood shot.  

"Living her life without us.  We are in more trouble than you know."

            Vincent shook his head.  He knew this.  There was no way Tifa was dead.  He knew that a new danger was itching closer.  So close he could feel its venomous breath on his neck.  His blood red eyes flared with intense anger and suspicion.  

"That is not an answer Aeris!  Where_is_she?"

            Aeris narrowed her eyes.

"What is with you all?  What should it matter if she were here or not?  She's alive and happy, that's all that matters!"

            Aeris' bottom lip quivered like a child's.  In truth it did matter, to all of them.  Vincent pulled out his gun and aimed it at her forehead.  The barrel pressed a small impression in her head.

"Yes, it does matter.  Now tell me!"

            Fury was raging like a fire in his eyes, his finger squeezed at the trigger, close to firing.  Aeris closed her eyes.  He knew...but how?  She opened her eyes.

"You know just as much as I do, you just don't know WHERE."

            He pulled the gun away and put it back into its hold.  The suspense was driving him insane.

"My question is, how?"

            Vincent turned back to her and grunted.  He pulled out a chair for her to sit in and she did so.

"It all started five months before she vanished.  She had looked like she hadn't been sleeping well so I asked her to have lunch with me one afternoon."

            Vincent paused his story to see if Aeris remembered this time before and acknowledged it with a 'go on'.

"I asked her if anything was the matter and she instantly burst out in tears.  She told me about her confusing dreams at night.  She had wanted to tell someone, but she was told not to because her fate was intertwined within these dreams.."

            At this time Vincent poured himself a glass of water to calm himself down, he had been talking in a heated whisper.  After a few sips he started to tell his story again, this time with a more calm manner.

"She explained what the dreams were like, and what happened in them.  But, no matter how hard I tried to decipher them, I could not.  She made me promise not to tell anyone.  Then one night, I went to her house to borrow some fuel for the fire, when I went inside, I could hear her gasping for air."

            Aeris covered her mouth with her left hand as he went on.

"I went up to see what the problem was and there she was, lying in the bed, her body drenched with sweat.  I looked her over and shook her so she could wake up, but she didn't.  Her breathing went from rapid to deathly slow.  There seemed like there was nothing I could do.  Then, I touched her forehead.  A powerful wave of energy swept over my body and as my eyes closed in pain, I saw what she was dreaming.  I still can remember the immense power and fear in it.  Since then, I've been having dreams like hers, the only difference is that every morning I forget what happened."

            Vincent took this time to rub his temples.  This whole story was time consuming and painful.  Aeris put her free hand on Vincent's left to silently tell him to go on.  Vincent swallowed hard.

"What I can say is that these dreams are FAR more worse than the ones I had before I met all of you."

            Vincent gave a tired smirk.  It seemed to him that the only person he could really smile to was Yuffie.  He slid off the table and leveled his face with Aeris'.

"But Aeris there is one thing I DO remember.  The saying,'  "

            Aeris let her gaze fall to the ground.  This was it, this was her sign.  She had to tell everyone the truth, but the truth was, Aeris only knew Tifa's location, not what fate wanted with them.

            Vincent looked down at Aeris.

_Are you going to tell me?  How long Aeris, how long?_

            Aeris sighed heavily and stood up.

"I've made my decision.  I will tell everyone together, I'm going to go to the bridge to tell Cloud."

            Vincent nodded and followed her out of the conference room.  After they had left a leg popped out from under the table.  

            "Hey, watch it Bub!"

            "Sorry, can't help it if you have a fat face!"

            "!?"

            The sounds continued until two people stood face to face.

"Very smart of you to drop the communicator down there."

"Yeah, yeah whatever.  Look, did you hear what they said?"

"Yeah, this could mean serious trouble for us AND them.  None of 'em are ready, especially Cloud!"

            The female sighed.

"Look, I'm going to go report to Artemis, okay?  You find Yuffie and tell her what has happened."

"Yes mother.  I got this covered, and Elena, stay there and take Rude with you."

            Elena rolled her eyes.  She hated when Reno thought TOO high of himself.

"Yes daddy.  Now, make sure you don't get 'distracted' by Yuffie, Reno."

            Reno tossed some hair over his shoulder.

"Jealous, no prob.  Oh and Elena?  Its Big Daddy."

"Oh I'm SO sorry for getting that wrong."

            Elena shook her head and crept out the room, down to the chocobo stables.  Reno pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial. After a few rings, Yuffie's voice came up on the other end.

"Hello?  Reno, that you?"

"Yeah, babe, we've got trouble.  Aeris is gonna tell it."

            Yuffie snorted on the other end.  Aeris was SO weak.

"Yeah okay, you know what to do."

            Reno hung up the phone and disappeared.  The man from the chocobo stables walked into the room.

"I could have sworn i heard voices in here."

            He shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Yuffie was standing on the deck of the Highwind.

_This is not good.  Why Aeris?  And what are you hiding?!_

            Yuffie's eyes narrowed as the sun suddenly began to set.  They were heading for Nebelium.  This was not good, not good at all.  Yuffie leaned back on the rail and thought for a moment.  

_I have no choice, Ima have to bail._

            Yuffie checked her materia slots and spit.  She felt the Highwind land in Nebelium.  She equipped her armor for battle.  It would be a VERY long walk.  Yuffie put on her innocent/evil face when they all came up.

"Hey y'all.  What's up?"

            Aeris looked at her and smiled. 

"Oh nothing, we just need everyone to meet right quick."

"Oh. Cool, ok."

            Everyone made their way passed Yuffie and went down the ladder. Her fake smile quickly vanished when she started muttering to herself as she went down the ladder.

"Showtime."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!  Hiya!  I hope this revision of the layout helps. Please review.  Till next chapter.


End file.
